


I don't dance

by tina_theSlytherin



Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: Vengeance, Spartacus: War of the Damned
Genre: First Meeting, M/M, Modern Universe, Not Beta Read, im simply procrastinating my finals...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 04:38:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13516737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tina_theSlytherin/pseuds/tina_theSlytherin
Summary: First meeting between Agron and Nasir in Modern Universe clubs





	I don't dance

"This cannot be necessary for a night out." Agron complained yet again as his friends Mira and Saxa first dressed him up like a doll and now started applying make-up.  
  
"Trust me, you'll enjoy yourself tonight." Saxa said as she put another shirt, black this time, against his chest and looked at like it held all the answers to the mysteries of the universe. "Even if it kills me." She murmured under her breath.  
  
As Mira saw the simple black shirt she nearly squealed. "That's the one!"  
  
Agron only sighed. His friends were quite the manipulators. They wanted a night out, but soon realized that even thought Saxa was skilled in Krav Maga and Mira was quite confident in her own self-defence skills, they still would be two girls, scantily dressed, walking around town at night. Therefore the two have decided to take Agron, who at 6'3" and with his very impressive, fire-fighter physique would be enough to deter any potential attacker. So they roped him into going dancing with their sad faces and puppy dog eyes, and Saxa's threats of 'accidentally' spilling any of the secrets she knew about her cousin. And Mira threw in a basket of her world-famous muffins, leaving Agron defenceless.  
  
Due to his inability to say no to the two women and his sweet tooth, Agron now found himself standing in a line to a newly opened club - Vesuvius. He was wearing almost painfully skin tight jeans and the simple black shirt with sleeves rolled up. He had the tiniest amount of eyeliners around his eyes and gel in his hair.  
  
Saxa was wearing a glittery red crop top and a matching mini-skirt, her nails and lips painted in matching shade. She was wearing black pumps that almost put her at the same height as Agron and a small backpack, where she had hers and Mira keys, wallets and phones. Mira decided to break out of the traditional night-out colours and wore a simple yellow knee-length dress that at the end slowly dissolved into orange and red circle skirt.  


Finally they got into the club, all with a large red "SOLD" stamp on their wrists. Agron would be forever puzzled at the stamps they used at clubs. Was it that expensive to make a stamp with the club's name?  


Agron claimed a table, while the girls went to get their drinks. He was determined to guard the gained position and advantage of being able to sit at all costs. He hadn't counted on but one thing. Or rather a man. He was shorter than Agron, but then again that wasn't so unusual, with long black hair that cascaded down his back like a waterfall. However, what most caught Agron's eye was the fact that in the sea of dancing bodies this man seemed to lose his shirt and replace it with a thick layer of rainbow coloured glitter. And if Agron knew anything, this man would be finding that glitter everywhere for months after that night. And so would anyone in near proximity to him. Despite the dangers of glitter, Agron was tempted to lose his seat and possibly comfort for the rest of the night, just to get to hold the mysterious man in his arms.  
  
"Dance with me."  
  
Agron woke up from his daydream and was looking straight at the man of said daydream. "Apologies, I don't dance." He said with an even voice, surprising himself.  
  
The stranger however wasn’t that easily deterred. He took Agron’s hand in his own and tugged slightly, moving to the rhythm of the music. “Oh, come on. A hot guy like you doesn’t need to have the best moves. With a body like yours, you only need to stand there.”  
  
Agron felt himself blush at the comment. Yet the tall man said: “Thank you but I have to refuse.” And he looked toward Saxa and Mira, who were dancing in the middle of the crowd, for help.  
  
“Oh.” The smaller man glanced in the direction Agron was looking in. “You’re here with someone. Sorry, I should have known. Stupid, stupid Nasir.” He murmured to himself and gently punched his forehead. “Again, I apologize, I will leave you alone now.” Nasir finished and turned away. However, he forgot he was still holding Agron’s hand in his own. Stopping his movement, Nasir looked their joined hands, with Agron now holding onto his own hand. “Why…”  
  
The handsome green-eyed man looked into Nasir’s brown eyes and gave him the most endearing smile. “I don’t dance, but I do coffee.”


End file.
